The Maurarder's Story
by WeirdRonnieLover
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in that Seventh year to make Lily like James? JL, SOC, ROC.
1. Kissy Lipstick

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters you recognize…. If I did, I'd be rolling in cash….

**Chapter 1: 'Kissy Lipstick'**

* * *

_Everybody knows that he is gonna steal the show  
You better keep it in control or you'll go crazy  
Back mask, spinning wax, the record had a heart attack  
It made you do things that drove you crazy _

You're the one  
You're the one  
You're the one, that's making me crazy  
I'm in love, but it's only temporary

_You're the One by Sugarcult_

* * *

"Ouch!" Sirius yelled from his place in the crowd after Katie had said something harsh. 

"Well...erm...Katie...I...uh..." James stammered.

"James! I _saw_ you kissing Courtney Gibbons with my own two eyes!"

James was in the center of a huge crowd with his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"How could you just let this happen, James?" she hollered at him. Everyone was watching them fight in the middle of the South Lawn.

"I didn't kiss her. I swear! She just kind of tripped…."

"And you caught her with your lips, right?"

"No, I didn't mean to! I swear! I love you Katie and you know it... Although, Courtney Gibbons _was_ a good kisser..." The crowd laughed.

"That's it James. We're _through_. I don't want to ever see you again!" Katie ran through the crowd, which broke up, and to the Gryffindor tower, most likely to find her best friends, Lily Evans, and Sara Matthews.

"James, you lost another good one," Sirius said after the mob disappeared. "Can I have her?"

"Sure.…" James answered, not really listening. He was staring to where he thought was the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, where he knew Katie was going to tell Lily what happened._Shit, She'll never let me live to ask her out again, he thought. _

James had had a crush on Lily ever since first year. He asked her out at least ten times a day, which annoyed her to no end. She thought that he was just playing around and everything and it didn't really hurt when she said 'no', but to James... it really did hurt. He really loved her. He asked out other girls to either get her jealous (which didn't work at all...too many girls in a week), or to keep his mind off of Lily.

Sirius helped a little too, since he was going out with Sara at the moment, and could talk to Lily any time he wanted to. But now that James lost Katie.… Lily would never talk to him again. He _had_ kissed Courtney behind the greenhouses, but it was pure accident. She had planned it, most likely. Just about every girl, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, all the way through seventh year, (which was the year James and the rest of the gang were in) had a huge crush on James…. Except Lily, who would never fall for James's 'romantic ways'.

But, James felt if Lily would give him one chance, then they might be together for a little longer than a week.

"Its okay, Katie," Lily said. "He's just an arrogant git anyway. He's got his head to far up his as-," Katie looked at Lily. Lily was trying not to cuss all the time. "-stronaut. Sorry, I just read this really interesting article on muggle astronauts. Anyway, he's got his head too far up his _butt_. That's all." Katie smiled at her friend. Sara ran into the dormitory, short of breath.

"Sorry! I came as soon as I found out, Katie! It's really okay. James has just got his head to far up his ass to care for any other living creature."

"Thank you, Sara! Exactly my point! Hey! Wait. How come she can cuss and I can't?" Lily put on a pouty face. Katie smiled.

"Well, thanks, guys. I love you guys so much. Why can't I ever have a decent boyfriend?" Katie asked with a few teardrops still rolling down her face.

"Cause there's really none out there," Lily said. Right on cue Sirius walked in the girls' dormitory.

"Sirius!" Sara yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." Sirius put a hand over his eyes. "Is everyone dressed?"

"No!" Lily lied. Sirius lowered his hand a bit.

"Liars!"

"Ewe! God, Sirius, why would you _look_ if we said we weren't dressed? And how'd you get up here anyway?" Sara shrieked.

"I like a girl in her nighties." There was a disgusted expression on each of the girls' faces. "I'm just kidding. I knew you were dressed, anyhow. We've got cameras wiring the place! Erm...aha...whoops...didn't exactly mean to.…" Sirius didn't finish his sentence, but ran out of the room with all three girls chasing him. Sirius ran into James...literally, knocking him down.

"What the hell, Padfoot?" Sirius got up and ran into the table.

"Damn. Oww. That freakin' hurt. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Sirius got up holding his foot.

"Aww. Did Sirius hurt his foot wunning away from the mean wittle girls?" Sara cooed as the three girls wrestled Sirius to the ground.

"What'd you do this time, Padfoot?" James asked. When Sara realized James was there, she tackled him too for cheating on her best friend. She punched him right in the stomach. James let out a moan. "That was a nice right hook, but damn, that hurt!"

"Thank you!" Sara said, kneeing him in a place that we won't disclose. James's face froze.

"Holy sh-" Sirius interrupted his cry, "James! What the hell? Help me get them off!"

"Can't—at—the-moment—I'm—kinda—in—pain—over—here—" James moaned.

"Where?" Sirius asked.

In response, James just let out another moan.

"Oh!" Sirius said surprised. "Sara! Get off him. If you're going to beat up anyone, it should at least be your own boyfriend! Oh Shit!" Sirius said as Sara leapt off of James and kneed Sirius in the same place as she did James.

The three girls kissed the moaning boys on their foreheads, as they stalked off to their dormitory.

"That hurt."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"What's a Sherlock?"

"Never mind."

Sirius and James went back to the boys' dormitory where they found Remus and Peter.

"What happened to you guys?" laughed Peter. "Girls troubles?"

"Shut the bloody hell up," Sirius retorted.

"Yeah! We're not in a very good mood," James whined.

"What'd they do to you?" asked Remus.

"Ewe. That sounded wrong, Moony."

"Sorry, Wormtail. But what you do to provoke them?"

"That sounded wrong too, Moony."

"Shut up, Wormtail. Get your mind out of the sewer."

"Thanks. But still. What did you guys do?"

"You explain it Sirius. I'm not sure why they were chasing you." James said as he fell down onto his bed.

"Well..." Sirius said also sitting on his bed, "I walked into the girls' room to ask Sara if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend-"

Remus interrupted, "How'd you get in their dormitory? I thought it turned into a slide when guys tried to go up."

"And you would know this, how, Moony?" Peter asked.

"Shut up, Wormtail." Moony said as he turned red.

"I know a secret way to get up through the staircase in the back, but that's not important at the moment. Well, they started yelling at me because I was in their room. And I _accidentally_ let slip that James and I bugged the girls' dormitory." Sirius explained.

"You did _what_?" yelled James standing up from his bed.

"Sorry..." Sirius said. "Anyways, so earlier, James snogged Courtney behind the greenhouses, 'by accident' and Katie caught him. So they started to row. But Sara basically knocked the stars out of James, and then I said that she should at least be beating up her own boyfriend, which of course she took quite literally. Then she basically knocked the stars out of me too. They then parted by kissing us on the foreheads. That's basically what happened."

"By the way, James, Sirius, you both have three colors of lip stick on your foreheads," Remus informed them.

"But James...you only have two colors. The other color's on your lips. Who kissed your lips?" Peter asked.

"I don't know…. Wait! What? Someone kissed me?" James nearly screamed. He ran over to the mirror and saw two lipstick marks on his forehead, and a light purple one on his lips.

"Looks like it Prongs," answered Sirius. "But who? It better not have been Sara!"

"I doubt it would be, Padfoot," said James. "Oh! I know. Let's go see what color each of their lips are!"

"Quick! We need to switch lipstick!" Lily yelled when they got back to their dormitory.

"Why?" asked Katie.

"Just do it! For…tax reasons. I don't know. Just don't put on the light purple. Okay?"

"Fine?" Sara and Katie answered confused.

"Here, hand me the red, and Sara the pink." Katie ordered.

"Okay. Here you go," Lily answered handing each of them the colors they liked. Lily put on maroon colored lipstick. "Okay, we can go back downstairs now. I'm sure Sirius and James have gone upstairs by now."

The three seventh year girls walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. They each sat on the couch and pulled out a book to read.

"Okay. Let's go down and see if they're there. Look for someone with light purple lipstick. Okay? Just casually talk to the three and see which one is wearing the 'kissy lipstick'. Okay?"

"Okay," the other three Maurderers chorused. They walked down the stairs and found the girls reading on the couch. Sirius sat down next to Sara.

"Hey Sara!" Sara looked up from her book. Nope. No light purple 'kissy lipstick'. _Thank Merlin! _Sirius thought.

"Hi Sirius!" Sara leaned over and instead of kissing him, smacked him across the face.

"Why'd you that for!"

"You hot wired our room!"

"Hey! Hot wiring for a hot girl!"

"Sirius, you're an idiot."

"Yeah. But I'm your idiot!" Sirius leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You still have lipstick on your head. And I'm still mad at you."

"Okay. Then we're even."

"...Erm...?" said Sara with nothing left to say, but started snogging him anyway.

"Hey Lily!" said James.

"Hello Potter," Lily said in a bored voice still looking at her book.

"Okay? So we're still on a last name basis. Fine with me, Evans. But some day you'll go out with me." Lily looked up from her book at this comment. Nope. No light purple 'kissy lipstick'. _Crap_, thought James, _Katie then?_

"In your dreams Potter," Lily spat.

"Yeah, I know. Every night."

"Aww, how sweet," Katie said looking up from _her_ book. "How come you never talked to _me_ like that?" Nope. No light purple 'kissy lipstick' on her either.

"Let's go to class. It's better than watching these two swap spit, anyway." Remus said, referring to Sara and Sirius.

Sara broke apart from Sirius and glared at Remus, but went up to the dormitory to get her books with Lily and Katie anyway.

The Marauders, Sara, and Katie slept through History of Magic, as usual. And, as usual, Lily took notes. They couldn't understand how she could fight off the urge to put her head down on the desk.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first James/Lily fic! xXSillyGoose13Xx helped me write this first chapter, so thanks, Katie! Every one, Review, please! 

**Coming up next:** While Sirius gives Sara the answers for her Arithmancy homework, we learn what Sirius has been doing for fun.


	2. Homework And Heartbreaks

**Chapter 2: Homework and Heartbreaks**

* * *

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread _

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

_My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne _

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Sirius asked as he walked over to the girls with the rest of the Marauders. 

Sirius leaned over and kissed Sara on the cheek. James tried to do the same to Lily, but she slapped him.

"Hey, Evans, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his face where Lily had hit him.

"For being an insufferable git." Lily said.

"That's deep, Evans. That hurt me real bad." James said as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I just bet it did." Lily said.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked Sara.

"Homework." She said, not even looking up.

"Can't you do it tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's due first thing tomorrow morning." Sara answered, looking stressed. "And if it's not turned in, I have detention on Saturday."

"But Saturday is Hogsmeade." Sirius pointed out.

"I know! That's why I have to finish this!" Sara said, frustratingly.

"That answer is 552," Sirius said as he pointed to a problem.

"Thanks," Sara said as she scribbled it down.

Sirius watched Sara struggle through her homework. Every once in a while, Sirius would tell her the answers. Every time, Lily would glare at him.

"Hey, Sirius," an unfamiliar voice said.

Everyone looked up. It was Tiffany Scott. No one really knew her that well, even though they had been classmates with her for seven years.

"Er…hi?" Sirius said, uncertainly. "What's your name again?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"You know my name, silly. Remember Tuesday night?" Tiffany asked.

"Erm…no?" Sirius said, looking confused.

Tiffany laughed, "Of course you do! Remember you were supposed to meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight?"

"No."

"Stop playing dumb, Sirius. Remember how much _fun_ we had together?" Tiffany asked. "You said we could be more than friends."

"Okay, look. I've never even said more than two words to you. I don't know anything about you." Sirius said, sternly.

"Stop pretending, Sirius!" Tiffany said.

By this time, Sara was very upset. She had gathered all of her books and was storming off to her dormitory.

"Wait, Sara," Sirius said as he stepped in front of Sara, blocking her path.

"What?" Sara snapped, tears running down her face. "Why do you care about me? You've obviously been cheating on me!"

Sara tried to get around Sirius, but he just moved in front of her again.

"I'm not. Believe me." Sirius pleaded.

"No. You're still the same sneaky, lying _bastard_ that you were the day I met you!"

By that time, every single person in the common room was watching. Some were laughing. For example, James and Peter were rolling on the floor.

Lily and Katie glared at them.

"Well, _that_ may be true," Sirius admitted.

Sara tried to get past Sirius to her dormitory again.

"No, hear me out, Sara." Sirius said. "I wasn't with Tiffany on Tuesday. And I wasn't planning on meeting her tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Sara said, and she stormed up the stairs.

Sirius tried to get up the staircase, but of course, he slid back down, causing another round of laughter from the crowd.

Sirius walked over to the couch, and flopped down on it. James sat down next to him.

"Its okay, Sirius." James said. "You still have Tiffany."

"No." Sirius said. "No, I don't! I wasn't cheating on Sara. I-I…I love her."

James raised his eyebrows.

"After about fifty million girlfriends, you've finally found the one. And you blew it. Nice job."

"You really know how to make a guy feel better." Sirius said sarcastically, he stomped up to the boys' dormitory.

Lily walked over to James and sat next to him.

"Do you think Sirius cheated on Sara?" James asked her.

"No!" She said. "I saw Sirius tormenting Snape on Tuesday evening. Then, I sent him up to the common room. So, he couldn't have been with Tiffany."

"You gotta tell Sara!" James said.

"I know. I will. They're like perfect for each other." Lily said.

"You know who else are perfect for each other?" James asked, and he put his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily glared at him, and stood up, letting James's arm fall to the couch.

"Not even in your dreams, Potter."

"How come yesterday it was in my dreams, and now it's not even in my dreams?"

Lily glared at him again, and walked up to the girls' dorm.

**

* * *

A/N: **This chapter wasn't very long. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for all of the reviews! 

**Coming up next:** Will Sirius ever prove to Sara that he didn't cheat on her?


	3. Plans and Pranks

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

* * *

_If it were up to me  
She would know that  
She'll be the one  
When i'm dead will use my bed  
And she'll spend her life  
Thinking of us and making a fuss  
If it were up to me  
She would know that _

Our love  
Is the best love  
If it were up to me  
Yes, our love  
Is real love  
So just let it be

_If it were up to me by Rooney

* * *

_

Lily walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She opened the door to the seventh years' room, and walked in.

She saw Sara sitting on her bed, doing her homework. Her eyes were red, and there was still some tears leaking out of them.

"I can't believe he would do this to me!" She paused. "Okay, maybe I do. But we had been going out for a long time! And all the time, he was cheating on me!"

"Actually, he didn't cheat on you." Lily told her.

"What do you mean? Of course he did!" Sara said.

Lily sighed. "On Tuesday night, Sirius and Peter were tormenting Snape. I saw them in the hallway, and I told them to stop. I walked with Sirius and Peter up to the common room. Sirius didn't have time to be with Tiffany. He didn't cheat on you."

Sara waited for a second, and then narrowed her eyes, and said, "He told you to tell me that, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't, Sara." Lily told her. "Believe me."

"Why does everyone tell me to believe them?" Sara yelled. "I know they're lying! But they always say 'Believe me, Sara!' What if I don't want to believe them? What if they're always lying to me? What if I'm sick of it?"

Lily waited for a few seconds.

"Are you done?" Lily asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay. Good. You can believe me or not, think whatever you want. But you and Sirius are perfect for each other. I don't want you two to break up because of something that's not true."

"Hey, Sirius," James said as he walked in the boys' dormitory.

Sirius was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. James had never seen Sirius so sad, and it sort of disturbed him.

"I didn't cheat on Sara." Sirius said.

"I know, Padfoot." James said.

"But she won't believe me."

"Then, you have to _make_ her believe you." James said, grinning.

"How?" Sirius asked, glumly.

"We have to have proof. Well, Lily is telling Sara right now that on Tuesday night, you were picking on Snape. But you know how stubborn Sara is. So, we have to think of another way…"

"Sara got her homework turned in, so she'll be at Hogsmeade tomorrow," James told his fellow Marauders.

"Good." They all replied.

"Plan 'S.S.' into action!" Peter said.

"S.S.? What the hell is S.S.?" James and Remus asked.

"Sirius and Sara." Wormtail said, as if it was obvious.

Sirius was being unusually quiet.

Since Thursday night, all he could think about was Sara. What if they never got back together again? Would he ever get over her? What if 'The Plan' didn't work?

All these 'What ifs' kept popping up in his head. They were driving him mad.

But one thing was for sure. He would _never _get over Sara, no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey, Katie?" Lily whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to help me. But you can't let Sara know anything about this."

"Okay?" Katie said, looking confused.

Lily looked around the common room to make sure Sara wasn't there. "We're going to try to get Sara and Sirius back together."

"And did you devise this little plan all by yourself?" Katie asked.

"Well, no," Lily admitted. "It was actually James's idea."

"Oh, really?" Katie asked. "Well, I'm kind of 'Anti-James' at the moment."

"I know he's an idiot." Lily said. "But he's kind of a smart idiot."

_Oh no. Did I just say that out loud? _Lily thought. _**No one** is supposed to know that I like James! Merlin, why did I just say that? Katie will figure out and-_

"Whatever." Katie said, interrupting Lily thoughts.

Katie paused for a moment, and then said, "Okay, what's the plan?"

Lily grinned.

"Hey, Sara," Katie said.

"Hey." Sara said, sadly.

_This is so stupid. _Lily thought. _They're both miserable. Why can't Sara see that Sirius misses her like crazy? And she **knows** that she misses him._

"We're leaving for Hogsmeade now. Do you want to come with us?" Katie asked her.

"I dunno, I don't think I'm gunna go to Hogsmeade today."

_Shit,_ Katie thought.

_Shi-I mean crap,_ Lily thought.

"But you got that homework done so that you could go, and now you're not going to?" Lily asked.

"I dunno I just don't feel like going."

"Come on," Lily said. "It will take your mind off of Sirius."

Sara glared out the window. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Okay," Lily whispered to James. "Sara's coming."

The Marauders and Lily were standing in the hallway, waiting to be let outside. It was raining, so they had to wait in the Great Hall until they were sent out to the carriages.

"Alright," James said, "Make sure you meet us in the Three Broomsticks at two thirty."

"Okay." Lily said. "See you guys later."

James watched Lily walk away.

"Merlin, she's hott." He said.

Sara and Katie walked into the hallway, and saw Lily walking away from the Marauders.

"Hey." Lily said.

"Why were you talking with _them_?" Sara asked, glaring at the Marauders.

"I don't know" Lily lied. "James was trying to ask me out again. He's such an idiot."

Sara nodded.

"Well, the carriages are here," Katie said. "Let's go."

The girls got an empty carriage, and they took their seats.

A few minutes later, the Marauders came in.

"All the compartments are full." Remus lied.

"Are you sure that _all_ of the other ones are full?" Lily asked them.

"Every single one." James lied.

Now, a four person carriage is very tight for seven people, so everyone had to sit very close. Which was exactly how James had planned it.

Sirius sat next to Sara, and she tried to squish as close to the window as she could.

James sat next to Lily. She glared at him, and squished as close to the side of the carriage as she could.

James grinned. He yawned and stretched, putting his arm around Lily.

"Please get off of me." Lily said through clenched teeth.

"No." He replied.

Lily bit his hand, and James let out a scream. Lily smirked.

Remus sat next to Katie. Everyone knows that they've had a crush on each other for years. Ever since the Marauders visited James house, (which, unfortunately for Katie was right next to her house) she had liked Remus. He was funny, nice, and not an idiot like the rest of the Marauders. She had just gone out with James to try to get her mind off of Remus, since she didn't think he was interested in her.

How very wrong she was. Remus didn't like her when he first saw her. Well, he thought she was nice, but he didn't _like_ like her. But after being friends with the Marauders, who liked to spend as much time with the girls as possible, he had gotten to know Katie better. He also got a crush on her. But she obviously wasn't interested in him, so he tried to get over her. Key word: tried.

It was a long ride to Hogsmeade station with Lily trying to avoid James' flirting, and Sara staring out the window, and Sirius staring at her. And Katie and Remus blushing every time their legs accidentally touched. Peter was kind of left out. He just kind of sat there, watching everyone.

When they got to Hogsmeade, everyone was in such a hurry to get out of the stuffy carriage that everyone got squished in the doorway.

When they finally got out, the girls and the boys went their separate ways. The Marauders- Zonko's Joke Shop; the girls- Merlin! Muggle clothing store.

Katie and Sara found a few things that they liked, so they went in the fitting room while Lily kept looking for something that wouldn't clash with her bright red hair.

While waiting for a room to change in, Sara and Katie couldn't help overhearing a yelled conversation from one of the rooms to another.

"She's so gullible," they heard Tiffany Scott say.

"Who?" an identical voice asked. Sara guessed it was Tiffany's twin sister, Brittany.

"Sara Matthews, Sirius' ex." Tiffany replied. "She actually believed that Sirius was cheating on her."

"Well, that was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but she is so gullible. She'll believe _anything_."

"So it worked? Sirius is single, right?"

"Yep. Free to date anyone he pleases."

"Guess who's getting a date with Mr. Gorgeous!" Brittany said in a sing song voice.

Katie looked at Sara. She had a horrified look on her face, and tears were rolling down from her eyes. She dropped all of the clothes that were in her hands and ran out of the store. Katie set her clothes on the chair next to her and ran after Sara. As soon as Lily saw them, she followed suit.

**(Meanwhile at Zonko's)**

"Hey, Sirius!" James yelled from across the store. "Check this out!"

James took a candy from a basket that said "Try me!", and offered it to Sirius.

Sirius popped it in his mouth and then started clucking like a chicken every time he opened his mouth.

All the Marauders burst out laughing and some passing girls starting giggling too. When the spell wore off, even Sirius grinned.

"That's the first time I saw you smile since Thursday night." Remus pointed out.

Then, Sara came running in, followed by Katie and Lily.

Sara ran up to Sirius and put her arms around him. She was crying in his shoulder, and her voice was muffled.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you," She sobbed. "I should've known you would never do that to me. I'm really sorry." She looked up at Sirius through her tears. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Sirius looked bewildered for a few minutes, and everyone waited for his response with baited breathe.

He grinned and didn't say anything, but leaned down and kissed Sara.

"Of course."

Everyone smiled.

"What made her change her mind?" Remus asked Katie.

"We overheard Tiffany and her sister, and they basically said it was a set up."

"So we're spying now, are we?" Remus asked, slyly.

"Well, they were kind of yelling it across the store! We couldn't help but hear them." Katie said, defensively.

While Lily and James were having the same conversation, they all walked to the Three Broomsticks, Sara and Sirius hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took forever! I've been really busy. I just finished my science fair project, and I was grounded. I finally can write more. YAY! BTW: I got the candy that made Sirius cluck like a chicken from the Prisoner of Azkaban movie. 

**Coming up next:** What the Marauders do to people who trick their girlfriends. And what happened to that kissy lipstick?


	4. Dances and Deals

**Chapter 4: Dances and Deals**

_I'd like to be like you,  
With a rep like yours my little hunny,  
I'm not sure what I can do,  
Just know that I aint no false money. _

What does it all mean?  
To try so hard to get the right words out,  
Oh I wish I could come clean,  
I've given my all, but I have my doubts

_So what does it all mean? By Shane West, Gould, Fitzgerald (Average Jo)_

-

"Hey," James said as he and the other Marauders sat down next to the girls.

"Hey," Sara said and kissed Sirius.

Everything was basically back to normal. Sara and Sirius were going out again, Sirius went back to being an arrogant git, and James kept hitting on Lily.

But the Marauders' new victim was Tiffany Scott. The only problem was they couldn't think of a punishment bad enough for her.

All of the sudden, James let out a scream. Everyone in the common room looked over at him.

"What is it Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Lily's wearing the kissy lipstick!" James squealed.

"What?" Katie and Sara asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily said, her face turning red.

James grinned. "Yeah you do. Ha! I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily repeated.

"Remember that day when you guys were chasing after Sirius, and you guys thought you'd attack an innocent man-"

Lily laughed. "You're never innocent, Potter."

James shrugged and continued his story. "Then you guys kissed us on our foreheads?"

"Yeah…"

Well, one of you kissed me on the lips. With _light purple lipstick_." James grinned.

"That wasn't me." Lily said defensively.

"Lily, you're the only one who wears purple lipstick." Sara pointed out.

Lily walked over to James and gave him a light kiss on the lips, and then she ran up to the girls' dormitory.

Everyone in the common room looked shocked, except for James, who looked as if he were in heaven. Then, he tried to run up the stairs after Lily, but of course, slid down. He was about to hit his head on the floor when-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Prongs! Get up!" Sirius said throwing a pillow at James' head. "And turn that alarm clock off! It's really annoying."

"Lily?" James asked, still half asleep.

"No," Sirius said, appalled. "I'm Sirius."

"But…but…what about Lily? And the kissy lipstick?"

"I dunno." Sirius shrugged. "Nothing."

James' heart sunk. It was just a dream.

"Come on." Sirius said impatiently. "We're going to miss breakfast."

"I'm coming." James said glumly, pulling his shirt over his head.

-

"Hey, Evans!" James called, walking up to Lily in the Great Hall.

"What?" Lily said, annoyed.

"Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?" James asked.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

Lily stormed away.

She walked over to Remus and Sirius.

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" Remus asked her.

"Because he's a snot-nosed-"

"Most people do have snot in their nose. Have you ever met someone who hasn't?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"I'm serious!" Lily said.

"How can you be Sirius? I'm Sirius!"

Lily and Remus rolled their eyes at the Sirius pun.

"Guess what." Sirius said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Remus is going to ask Katie to the dance." Sirius told her.

"What?" Remus and Lily asked at the same time.

"Yep. 'Cause James and me are going to make you."

"James and I." Lily corrected him.

"You're going to the ball with James?" Sirius asked, stunned.

"No! You said 'James and me', but it's supposed to be 'James and I'." Lily explained.

"Oh." Sirius said, disappointed. "Wait, I'll make you a deal."

"Okay?" Lily asked, cautiously.

"If I can get Remus to ask Katie to the dance, you will ask James." Sirius said triumphantly.

Lily thought about it for a minute. Remus was really shy, so he probably won't even go through with it. But if he did, then it would make Katie happy, even if Lily was miserable. But Lily didn't think Remus was actually going to ask her.

"Fine." Lily agreed, shaking Sirius' outstretched hand.

Sirius smiled, and Lily walked away, over to Katie and Sara.

"What was that about?" Katie asked.

"Er-nothing." Lily said, and she started filling her plate with food.

-

"Tell me I'm amazing, Jamsie!" Sirius said happily.

"It's James." James said, irritably looking up from the snitch that he was playing with in the common room. "And why are you amazing this time?"

"Well," Sirius said, proudly. "Guess who you're gunna go to the Halloween Dance with?"

"Who?" James asked.

"The lovely Lily Evans." Sirius said and James glared at him.

"Yeah right." James said, looking disappointed.

"No, I'm serious, tell him, Remus."

"No, Sirius. I can't do it!"

"Moony, you have to!"

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Well, Lily agreed that if Remus took Katie to the dance, she'd go with you." Sirius said excited.

"But I can't ask her." Remus said.

"You have to!" James and Sirius said together.

"Moony, this might be the only chance James ever gets with Lily." Sirius explained.

"Ye-Wait. I can get Lily without your little deal." James told him.

"And you've been trying for how long? Four years?" Sirius asked.

James said nothing, but glared at him.

"Anyway, Moony, You gotta do this. For the sake of your fellow Marauder," Sirius said as he and James made puppy dog faces at him (Sirius was better at this than James, seeing as Sirius actually was a dog on some occasions, mostly at the full moon).

"Okay, okay. I'll try." Remus said and Sirius and James high-fived each other. "But I'm not making any promises."

-

"Hey, Lils," Sara said as she sat down next to her in Transfiguration Class.

"Hey," Lily said back and Katie sat down on Lily's other side.

"So, I heard about your little deal with Sirius." Sara whispered to Lily. "Do you like him? James I mean."

Lily blushed and looked away from her friend. When the redness in her face died down, she turned back to Sara and whispered back. "No, I'm doing it for Katie."

"What?" Katie whispered, hearing her name.

"Nothing," Lily said, quickly.

"What about your dating policy?" Sara asked. "You said yourself that you would never go out with a Marauder?"

"Yes, but you also said that, and look at you." Lily said looking at Sara's hand which was currently entwined in the hand of Sirius, who was otherwise occupied at that moment.

"Are you ready, Moony?" Sirius asked his fellow Marauder.

"I can't do it. What if I ask her and she says no. Then it'll be awkward. I don't want us to be awkward."

"'Us'? There will be no 'you' ever unless you ask her to this dance!" Sirius told him. "Would you rather be awkward or lie to her for your whole life?"

"I'm not lying." Remus said.

"Hiding your feelings? That's lying, Moony. That's why I always tell someone if I like them." James said as he winked at Lily.

"Yeah and look how well that's working for you." Remus mumbled and Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"Well, besides him." Sirius said quickly. "It might turn out, it might not. You have to take your chances."

"Easy for you to say, you could have any girl you wanted." Moony said, glumly.

Sirius thought about it for a moment. "…Yeah…"

The bell rang and Remus felt a whole bunch of butterflies in his stomach. He had to do this. If she said yes, then he would get to go with his long time crush to the dance, and so would James. But if she said no, he'd go with some girl that didn't matter to him all that much, and so would James.

"Um, Katie. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Remus said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Sure," she said and she walked with him out the door. "What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if…um," He stuttered. "Wouldyougotothedancewithme?"

"Sorry, what?" Katie asked, confused.

"Uh," Remus said and he took a deep breath. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

Katie's heart sped up to a million miles per hour. "I'd love to."

Remus smiled, "All right, cool. I'll talk to you later then."

"Kay." Katie said.

Remus got to his Muggle Studies class and, apparently he was smiling because James said, "She said yes!"

Remus smiled even bigger, "Yeah."

"Yes!" James cheered. "I'm gunna go with Lily, you're going with Katie!"

"Potter! Lupin! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled at them.

**A/N:** Well, I decided that this would be like the 5th Harry Potter book and make it take forever and a half. Not really. I just forgot. But now I'm back!

**Coming up Next:** The Dance. Need I say more?


	5. Secrets and Surprises

**Chapter 5: Secrets and Surprises**

_What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now, What you got no _

We keep ourselves a mystery  
But we provide, provide the clues  
So the rest is up to you  
and don't forget to check the obvious  
We are so serious  
So I guess it all comes down to how curious you can be

What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now What you got now

Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back  
I may be ugly but they sure love to stare  
Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back  
I may be ugly but they sure ,they sure, love to stare

_There's a Class For This by Cute Is What We Aim For_

"Lils, hand me that red lip gloss," Sara said and Lily gave it to her.

They were getting ready for the Halloween Dance. Sara was being a pirate whore (with a short black and red striped skirt with a fake leather corset and very high black boots with a bandana on her head) and Sirius was being a pirate captain (with one of those big captain hats and a eye patch with a red shirt that had a slit at the top that came down to his very well shaped abs, exposing his chest and black pants), Katie was being a vampiress to Remus's vampire (They were both wearing fake vampire fangs and black velvet-like capes, Katie had a dress under it and Remus had a shirt-pants combo), and Lily was a princess (she had a long green dress with a crown with green jewels in it; the green brought out her eyes perfectly) and James was her prince (in a green outfit with a matching crown to Lily's), which made her want to barf.

Despite what she told people, she was actually excited for tonight. Even if he was his usual egotistical irritating self, but maybe if it was just the two of them, he'd be different, like that one time when they were patrolling.

Sara was excited too. This was her and Sirius's first public date type thing; they usually went somewhere like Madame Puddifoot's or some place where no one goes, just to have some time where no one would bother them. But tonight, they would be with the rest of the school.

Katie was ecstatic. Remus had asked her to the dance. She couldn't believe it. She didn't think he thought of her that way, but apparently, he does. She pulled up the hood on her cape and headed downstairs to the common room with Lily and Sara.

When they got there, they separated into their respective couples.

"You look really pretty tonight." James said to Lily. When she rolled her eyes, he said, "I really mean it."

"You're so cheesy, Potter." Lily told him.

"I'm serious." James said, and they headed down to the Great Hall.

"You're looking mighty scary tonight," Remus said to Katie, and she laughed and showed her fangs.

"And you will make sweet, sweet vampire love all night under the moon!" Sirius said.

"Shut up, Padfoot." Moony said and Remus and Katie left for the Great Hall after Lily and James.

"Sirius, leave them alone," Sara scolded Sirius.

"Why? It's so fun to make fun of him." He laughed.

"Sirius, leave them alone. It took them long enough to get this far, they don't need you to bug them."

"I'm not bugging them." Sirius said and they caught up with Remus and Katie. "Am I bugging you, Moony?" He asked him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are, Padfoot," Remus said, irritably.

Padfoot looked confused and slightly hurt. "Come on, Sara. Let's go." He took her arm and led her quickly to the Great Hall and Sara looked back apologetically.

"Lily would you like to dance?" James asked.

"Er, I don't-" Lily started.

"Lily, why'd you even let me bring you if you're not gunna dance with me?" James asked her, disappointed.

"No, it's not that it's just," Lily sighed. "I can't dance."

"What?" James said, surprised.

"Ballet, tap, jazz, sure. I'm fine. But not like _dancing_ dancing." She explained.

"I'll teach you." James offered.

"Prepare for bruises on your feet by tomorrow morning." She warned him.

James laughed, "I'll get the ice ready."

He led her to the dance floor and the band was playing a fast song. James took Lily's hands and she glared at him.

He looked at her defensively, "To dance, you need to get a beat, and since you say you can't dance, you just need the beat. I'm just showing you the beat."

"Okay, okay, okay. I got it." Lily said irritated.

"Alright, just sway along with me, 'kay?" James instructed.

"Kay."

Lily was loving it and hating it at the same time. She liked the way her hands fit perfectly in his, how his lopsided smile made her heart flutter, how, since his hands were occupied, he couldn't put them through his hair. But she hated that he'd won. She liked him. His mission was complete.

As soon as she got the hang of the swaying to the beat thing, the song changed and she groaned. It was a slow song.

"Wunna learn how to slow dance?" James asked.

"I guess." Lily said and her heart started beating faster as they grew closer. He placed her hands around his neck and put his hands on her waist, just high enough not to make her glare at him.

"Do you wunna dance?" Katie asked Remus, and they made their way to the dance floor.

After a while, Katie asked him, "So what made you ask me to the dance?"

"Well," Remus said, "I've liked you for a while. But you liked James. And James said I should ask you, because he knew I liked you. I really thought you were gunna say no."

"Well, I've liked you for a while too. But I didn't think you liked me, so I went out with James. And, as you probably know, that didn't work out too well."

"Yeah, I noticed," Remus laughed. And Katie smiled at him.

(Now, Katie wasn't ever really one to be spontaneous, but she'd been planning on spontaneously kissing Remus for a while now which in my opinion, would make it unspontaneous, but that's not the point)

Katie looked up and spontaneously kissed Remus. He enjoyed this, but pulled away.

"Katie, I can't," He told her, disappointedly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Let's take a walk." He said.

"No. I didn't ask for some fresh air, I asked for an explanation."

"We can't talk in here. Too many people."

He led her outside to the path that was conveniently concealed once they walked outside.

"Okay. What?" Katie asked impatiently.

"Just be aware that after I tell you this, you might not want to have anything to do with me." Remus warned.

"I seriously doubt that." She reassured him.

"Okay. I'm…different."

"What do you mean?"

"Katie, I'm…I'm a werewolf."

"Hah. If you think that would scare me away, you were really off. Apparently you forget who my dad is."

When Remus gave her a look that said "I have no idea what you're talking about", she went on.

"Roger Rogers is my father, the Head of the WPA. The-"

"I know. The Werewolf Protection Association."

"I'm completely fine with that."

Katie reached up to kiss him again.

"Wait." Remus said suddenly. "There's something else."

"What?"

"I'm bad at chess." He said with a smile.

"Oh. Well that I just can't accept." She said and laughed.

"I'm so very sorry." Remus said dramatically.

Katie laughed and Remus leaned down and kissed her.

Sirius and Sara were dancing when they looked over at Remus and Katie arguing and then going outside.

"Aw isn't that cute? They're fighting already." Sirius said.

"It's not cute." Sara said, irritated.

"Yeah it is. It means they're a real couple." He explained.

"No it doesn't. Lily and James fight all the time and they're not a couple."

"Yes they are. _They're at the dance together._ They're a couple now."

"Nuh-uh. It just means that you and Lily had a deal and now she's carrying it out."

"You're just saying that because you're Lily's friend and you're on her side."

"Yeah, well you're just saying they are because you're James's friend and you're on his side."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"_We_ never fight and _we're_ a couple."

"We do too fight."

"No we don't. We've only fought once. And that wasn't our fault."

"We're fighting right now, Sara."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Okay! Fine! I give up. We never fight."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"What were you talking about? You can't dance. You're fine." James said.

"Well, I've only tried once before. A few summers ago I went out with a few of my Muggle friends and Sara and Katie and we went to a dance and I made a fool of myself. So I haven't really tried since."

"So you decided to come to a dance with the best dancer in the world?"

"You have such a big ego. It's sick."

"You know you love it." He said and he winked.

She rolled her eyes. And then she did something that was completely out of her control. She kissed him.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ Lily thought._ I did not just do that. Maybe he didn't notice. Wait. Of course he noticed. He's not as stupid as he acts. Ugh. I'm in trouble now._

_Wait. Is this really happening?_ James was thinking._ Someone pinch me! Wait, no. Not yet. Wait 'til she pulls away first. _

Lily pulled away and, with a shocked look on her face, ran out side (the other way from Katie and Lupin incase you were wondering.)

James ran after her and found her crying on one of the orange benches (which had real spider-webs on them, but had spells on them to ensure that they wouldn't stick to anyone).

"I'm sorry." Lily said, softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"That I kissed you."

"I'm not."

"James, I like you," At this, James smiled big. "But," His smile fell, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to get together."

"Why not?" James asked confused.

"Because- Don't laugh." Lily said quickly.

"I won't." James promised.

"Because it's like you're winning. And- I'm not sure if I'm right- but maybe you'd get bored. Like you only liked me for the challenge that you couldn't have me." She explained.

"Lily. It's not like that." James said kind of hurt.

"I didn't say it was. It was just a theory."

"Well, I'm not going to get bored of you."

James leaned in and kissed Lily lightly on the lips.

**A/N:** Wow. That was a long chapter for me. Hope you liked it. Thanks to my reviewers!

**Coming up Next:** What happens with Lily and James? What will Katie think of Lily liking her infamous ex?


End file.
